


The Five Stages To Fucking Your Roommate

by Cameron_Why



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas has a daddy kink, Cheesy, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, I'll add to this as I go, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Why/pseuds/Cameron_Why
Summary: Classic shitty Destiel college roommate fic. I can't sum it up any better than that





	1. stage one: attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,   
> I'm a firm believer in "why continue other works when you can start a new one" (especially when I have lots of homework) so this is a new idea I've been thinking about for a while. I'm planning on having five chapters, and if I add a sixth it'll just be sex/ domestic fluff, which is what a lot of you filthy sinners are here for anyway.   
> Enjoy, or don't, whatever (:   
> \- Cameron

Castiel Novak is not the kind of guy who yells at strangers, but when it’s late Friday night, and it’s the first time in months that he’s felt remotely inspired to write again, nothing short of a tornado could stop him.  
Unfortunately, Tornado Dean’s barrage of curses pushed a perfect sentence right out of Castiel’s head. Before he could even consider just waiting it out, Castiel threw open the door of his dorm room, yet his entering in to the scene didn’t stop the row going on.  
“CAN YOU JUST TALK TO ME LIKE AN ADULT, CROWLEY?” A tall, handsome man that Castiel had seen around campus was screaming into Crowley’s apartment from the hallway.  
“OH, I’M SO SORRY, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS? I MUST’VE LEFT THEM THE SAME PLACE YOU THREW MY HEART AWAY TO”  
“CAN YOU STOP BEING A COLLOSAL CUNT FOR ONE MINUTE AND JUST SIGN THIS SO I CAN STOP PAYING YOUR RENT AND FIND SOMEWHERE TO LIVE WITHOUT A SNIDE DEMON TRYING TO FUCK MY LIFE UP?!”  
Crowley slammed the door, leaving the man in the hall to finally turn to Castiel.  
“What the fuck do you want?”  
“I’m sorry” began Castiel, “I didn’t mean to offend you I was just coming out here to ask you to control the noise, and it seems to have ceased now”  
“Yeah, you could say that”  
The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Castiel shifted and tried to make the situation less tense.  
“Are you alright? That seemed to be quite the altercation”  
“I’m not going to lie to you man, I’ve had better days, but I’ll get over it. I can’t say he will though, I’ve had some rough breakups in my day, but him? He’s overreacting.”  
“Yes, that appears to be the case, well I should be getting back to my room before my tea goes cold” Castiel felt a pang of worry for this stranger, and was compelled to make him feel better. “would you like to come in for a cup?”  
“I’m not much of a tea drinker, but thanks anyway man”  
Castiel was momentarily upset, but noticed the man linger.  
“Coffee then?” Castiel said in an attempt to make this guy hang around a little longer.  
“Nah, I don’t want to be up all night” He seemed to be making out like he was leaving but didn’t move a muscle, standing there to stew in the air of awkwardness that hung between them.  
“Alright, then… coco?” Quickly running out of options, Castiel was happy to see that this earned him a smile.  
“Well how could a man say no to that? My names Dean by the way, and if memory serves me right you’re … Chris”  
“Castiel, but you were close” Castiel said as he gestured for Dean to come into his dorm.  
“Eh, Chris, Cas- I almost got it.” Dean winked cheekily while Cas fixed their drinks.  
Dean surveyed the place curiously, taking in the large bookshelves and tidy living room, wondering how Crowley’s place looked so different when they were architecturally identical. It was incredible how the smell of lavender and the use of a few pillows made this accommodation so… home-like.  
“One marshmallow or two?” Castiel asked him expectantly, catching a slight smile on Dean’s face.  
“Ones fine” He said as they both moved to sit on the couch next to each other with their drinks. Castiel turned on the television to some penguin documentary, just as noise to break the ice.  
They sat without saying much for a while, Castiel feeling himself just start to nod off when Dean spoke up.  
“Thanks, man. For the drink, and the company... and the weird penguin movie” Dean said genuinely.  
“’s my pleasure” Castiel replied blearily, just barely awake.  
“I don’t want to overstay my welcome, Cas, and I better go and get some sleep. I’m meant to go apartment hunting early tomorrow” Dean moved to stand up but Cas lazily grabbed his wrist to get his attention.  
“You’re looking for a place?” Castiel asked, thinking of the empty room just feet away, and the bonus of having some eye candy around here.  
“Yeah, I doubt Crowley still wants to live with me after the whole breaking his heart thing” Dean said jokingly.  
“My roommate left for a twelve-month exchange last week, I know it’s kind of weird but, there’s an empty room here if you want it” Castiel said, trying not to sound too needy.  
“Really man? That’d be awesome. I mean, a little weird living next door to Crowley, but it’s just as close to all my classes.” Dean beamed, clearly he had been wanting to figure out his living arrangements for a while now.  
“There’s no bed in Lucifer’s old room right now, but you can sleep on the couch tonight and I’ll help you get your stuff in the morning?” Castiel said with a yawn.  
“Sounds good,” Dean said, yawning himself, “You should go to sleep man, you look really tired.”  
Castiel stood up with a goodnight greeting and went to his room, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. stage two: pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yikes

Castiel awoke on Monday hours before his alarm was set to go off. He only had one class to go to today, and didn’t have any tutoring in the afternoon. He could hear rain falling gently outside and laid back in his bed completely content with the world around him. Over the last weekend he has gotten himself a new roommate, effectively meaning he wouldn’t have to tutor as much just to pay the bills, and he had finally been getting somewhere with his book. Life was almost too good.   
Another thing that was too good was yesterday morning.   
Castiel’s memory of walking into the kitchen seeing Dean cooking eggs and bacon in only his sweatpants was something he would always hold on to. Not only was the gesture emotionally touching, to have breakfast cooked for him, but watching Dean’s lips become wet with grease was making him hard every time he thought about it. Before he could think too much about the ramifications of jacking off to someone he saw every day, his hand slipped inside his boxers and around his hardening cock.   
As he stroked he was using every and any image of Dean he could conjure up. The sight of his perfectly round ass in the jeans he wore on Saturday, the contours of his back muscles, the top of a tattoo Castiel was yet to ask about peeking out from the left side of his waistband.   
Castiel was getting more and more worked up, writhing around on the bed, pretending that his hand belonged to Dean, picturing how pretty Dean would look on his knees in front of Castiel, what a gorgeous little slut Dean would be for him. Castiel used his other hand to work a finger inside of himself as he stroked faster and faster. His breath hitched when he brushed over the sensitive nerves within himself and he could feel himself about to come, with his head falling back and his mouth tilted open.   
“Morning Cas- oh shit sorry, god, I didn’t mean to-“   
The interruption had been brief enough for Cas to keep going, to work himself to finish, but long enough for him to be smug in knowing that Dean had seen him like that, when all of Castiel’s lovers tell him that he’s most beautiful when he’s about to come. He hoped, that just maybe, he’s getting into Dean’s head.   
-*-  
Holy shit holy shit holy shit.   
Dean had only been living in this guy’s apartment for two days and he’s already walked in on him touching himself.   
And looking goddamn delicious while doing so.   
No, Dean couldn’t go there, he was not in any rush to be involved in any relationship after Crowley.   
No one said anything about a relationship said a small voice in Dean’s mind.   
As much as Dean would like to think about if Cas would make the same face while Dean fucked him, as much as he wanted to look at that beautiful cock in more detail, to map it out with his tongue, there was no way he could go there. He’s only known the guy one weekend but they’re already friends, and Dean doesn’t want to do anything to ruin that- besides, Castiel is probably straight anyway.   
He just had to get on with his life, and judging by the clock, today Dean’s life would consist of being late to class and having to think about naked old ladies.


	3. stage three: catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry

There’s something about Friday nights lately, Castiel just seemed to be able to write better than ever on the last weekday. It could be all the beers he had after class with his study group, or maybe it’s because of the fun he had this past week.   
Castiel wasn’t about to date a poor guy on the rebound, nor was he about to risk his new roommate friendship with one meaningless hook up, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have any fun, and he certainly enjoyed watching Dean squirm. Since the walk-in incident on Monday morning, Castiel had made it his mission to make Dean all beautifully flustered. However, the interactions seemed to be purely one sided. Dean wasn’t being overtly flirtatious back, nor was he acknowledging what Castiel was doing, he just got a bit red in the face and had to leave the room… often. No matter how many times Castiel just had to go into Dean’s room after a shower, with the towel sitting low on his hips, or how many meals he could eat sensually, Dean just smiled politely and didn’t try to jump Cas’ bones. Yet, this week left Castiel a tad drained, and whilst he was getting some writing done, it was nothing that could work in his book. It was filthy, smutty tales for his eyes only. Sitting there with a raging hard on at words alone was making Castiel both love and hate that he was an English major. After all of the private tugs he had had this week, he was craving something, anything human.   
So he called Bal.   
-*-  
This past week for Dean was worse than high school.   
Not only was he spending the majority of his days trying to hide the ever-present erections Castiel was giving him, but once more he was caught within want. He had never wanted someone as bad as he wanted Castiel, and all Cas ever did was (unknowingly, probably) parade around his body and eat bananas for breakfast every morning and sit with his legs spread ridiculously far apart.  
Dean was happy that Castiel had gone to his room to write, because it gave him some time to himself. Even though it was still early, Dean turned his lights off and laid in bed, thinking of scenarios that were never going to happen.   
It wasn’t long after Dean heard Castiel on the phone in a hushed voice, yet in the small apartment, nothing was really ever left unheard.   
“Hey, Bal. Yeah, I know it’s been a while- school’s kept me busy. You busy tonight baby? Ok cool, I’ll be at yours in ten? Oh, yes that’s fine. I guess you could come here, you’ve got to be quiet though, okay baby? My roommates sleeping and I really don’t want him knowing I’m the type to have a friend like you. Alright, see you soon.”   
Dean was angry more than anything, but he knew he had no right to be. Cas was a beautiful man and he had the right to share his body with anyone he wanted, even women with weird names like “Bal”. Dean tried his hardest to get to sleep so he wouldn’t have to listen to the man of his dreams fucking some random slut, but before he knew it there was a quiet knock on the door and hushed voices in the kitchen. Dean was glad when the voices stopped but less than thrilled to have them be replaced by the sounds of a thoroughly intense make out session. He rolled over to peek through the crack in his door and saw Cas, attached at the lips to a slim and graceful man. They made their way to Castiel’s room and closed the door, but Dean could hear the sounds of belts coming off and tiny moans and holyfuckingshitcaslikesguys.   
The beautiful, single, only a room away Castiel is interested in males. Which was a thrilling discovery until Dean realised that he was literally in bed with someone else right now.   
Someone else with a serious submissive streak, if Dean’s ears weren’t misleading him. Or perhaps it was Castiel who got off on dominating, because that though made Dean very interested.   
“Yes, please daddy. Fuck me” he heard, Bal’s voice getting louder with each word.   
Castiel’s concentrated words were less loud, yet held ten times the power.   
“Shh, baby. Daddy needs you to be quiet tonight”   
“Please daddy, I just need you inside of me”  
“Tell you what baby, if you can let daddy suck you off without making a sound, then daddy will fuck you and choke you just the way you like”   
God.   
The thought of Castiel’s hands around Deans throat made his throbbing cock grow harder and harder. He could hear sounds that indicated Bal had agreed to Cas’ terms, and gentle gasps every now and then followed by the occasional “shh, baby” and “good boy”.   
What really made Dean need to touch himself was what he could hear Castiel saying after Bal has held up his end of the bargain.   
“Look at you baby, all spread out for daddy. You think you can take me? You want me to fuck you fast and hard?”  
Dean knew it was wrong but he felt like there was nothing else he could do.   
“You gorgeous slut” He said quietly before there was a loud gasp. “were you wearing that plug all day you little whore? So you could be ready for daddy. How did you know daddy would call?”  
“I-I wear it when I think of you daddy, it’s the one you bought me”   
“Oh, baby, you do such naughty things to daddy”  
Dean began to furiously move his hand up and down his erect length. He wished that he was the one Cas bought sex toys for, he wanted to be a slut for Cas, to take all of his beautiful cock. He wanted to be the source of the skin slapping sound and occasional sharp breaths from the other room. He wanted to be the one that Castiel was choking, because the sound of the moan from the man he was fucking sounded like he had just tasted pie for the first time.   
But it wasn’t long before there was the sound of the door opening and the dorm was silent once more, and Dean didn’t want to be anyone else in that moment, because he was the only one who heard the faint whisper of “Dean” from Castiel’s room.


	4. Stage four: emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's porn coming soon my children, I promise

Castiel woke up that Saturday with a dull ache in his head from one too many beers and a pang of regret. Calling Balthazar is never a good idea, as much as Cas tries to distance himself he always ends up calling when he’s drunk or needy or both.  
He’s just holding on to the hope that Dean slept through the whole thing and that he didn’t just ruin their flirty banter. Cas was planning on spending the day in bed, being full of regret, until he heard Dean in the kitchen. Dean in the kitchen on a Saturday meant some kind of breakfast for the both of them, and also that it was his day off. Any and all plans of Cas staying in bed were dissipated by the thought of hot food sitting out there for him, so he dragged himself out of his room.   
-*-  
Dean woke up that Saturday with a completely new attitude to the whole Cas situation. Now that he knew Cas liked guys, Dean was prepared to put on a show and torture him as payback. Dean left his room wearing only his tightest, tiniest boxers and began making one of Cas’ favourites to get him out of bed. Before the plate of chocolate chips pancakes had even hit the table, Cas was out of his room. Upon seeing Dean he stopped dead in his tracks and drank in the sight while Dean pretended not to notice.   
Dean put some pancakes on his plate and squeezed some syrup on to them.   
“So, how did you sleep last night, daddy?” Dean asked cheekily while sucking syrup from his fingers.   
Cas put his head in his hands in shame and let out something between a laugh and a sigh.   
“I’m sorry you heard that Dean. I can’t really explain it. Balthazar brings out a certain side of me. Honestly I’m rather embarrassed about the whole thing. I appear to have given you an impression that I’m… promiscuous when that is not the case.”   
“You sounded pretty promiscuous when you were choking him” Dean said, whilst pointing his fork towards Castiel’s neck, “I guess he liked it too” he commented, in reference to the large hickey that Cas was sporting.   
Castiel sat down at the table and continued to explain himself quite defensively. “Balthazar and I took a class together in first year and he got me into some pretty bad stuff. I went along with it because I couldn’t believe someone that cool wanted to hang out with me, but we had different ideas of fun. He was always doing drugs until he passed out in his own vomit and cheating on me so we went our separate ways.” Castiel looked upset at having to drag up these memories and Dean placed a hand on his forearm for comfort. “I-I eventually just had to leave him but I kept coming back, he’s like an addiction. I can’t live like this, one night stands leave me so devoid and I simply cannot be in another relationship”  
“I know exactly what you mean actually” Dean said, and then it all came tumbling out. “I’d been going through a really tough time when I moved here and Crowley just understood. I was honestly so in love with him and then I just woke up one day and- son of a bitch, you’re going to think I’m a horrible person”   
“No, Dean, you can talk to me about this, I’m not going to judge you”   
Castiel gave him a small smile and Dean took a deep breath and then proceeded.   
“I woke up one morning and I just wasn’t in love with him anymore. As horrible as it sounds and as much as I broke his heart, something in me just wasn’t there anymore, I needed out.”  
The two men sat together just letting the air get thick with emotion, with all that they had shared with each other. There was an air of something greater than just two people sharing emotion, it was as if a puzzle piece in the connection between the two men had finally made its way to where it belonged. Both men felt it and exchanged a glance somewhere between lust and worry.  
Castiel was first to break the silence with an attempt to cheer both of them up.   
“Well, we both have the day off, why don’t we put on comfy clothes and watch movies together and pretend that we’re both emotionally stable?” He said with a smirk.   
Dean sniffed and nodded, heading towards the bathroom to shower while Castiel cleaned the kitchen, set down some snacks on the coffee table and put on Shrek.  
Dean came out of his room just in time to catch the end of all-star and sat down next to Cas on the couch.   
They watched the movie together for a while until Dean quietly pointed out “We really are messes aren’t we?”  
“I guess you could say that” Cas responded absentmindedly.   
“Too fucked up in the head for a relationship, yet too feeble for one night stands, what options does that leave us with?” Dean said without really meaning anything.   
Castiel let the comment settle before steering the conversation into dangerous waters. “Well, I did quite enjoy being… what’s the phrase, ‘friends with benefits’ with Lucifer before he left for Australia”  
Dean carefully played the next move in this verbal game of chess with an affirming comment of his own. “Yeah, I had a similar thing going once. It was nice, no arguing, no expectations, constant sex. Can’t really complain, can you?” He asked, shifting closer to Castiel on the couch.   
Their faces mere inches apart at this point, Castiel only had to murmur to be heard “Well,” he said, licking his lips and staring into Dean’s eyes, “there’s really nothing to lose, is there?”.   
They breathed each other in for a nanosecond longer until Castiel couldn’t take it any longer and closed the gap between their lips.


	5. stage five: explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had only intended for this to be a five chaptered thing, but I'm kinda sad now that it's over. I'd like to keep going, and write more based on the Dean and Cas I've invented here, but would you guys like that? If you want to read more from me leave a comment and maybe I'll add a smutty, angsty, fluffy, domestic sequel in the not too distant future?   
> Love ya,   
> \- Cam

Dean was overcome with emotion, but couldn’t even begin to think or feel or do anything else other than kiss Castiel. Their lips were gently pressed together at first but the kiss started to get hungrier. They were licking into each other’s mouths desperately. Castiel began to bite on Dean’s lower lip and push his body down. Dean laid back on the couch, pulling Castiel on top of him and running his hands down Cas’ body. He paused when his hands settled on the small of Castiel’s back and slipped his hand under the thin cotton of Cas’ shirt, scratching lightly and absentmindedly at the flesh there. Castiel pulled away from the kiss and sighed with pleasure as he moved his lips lazily across Dean’s defined jaw line and nipped at the sensitive flesh under his ear as Dean whimpered. Dean let his head fall back and exposed his neck to let Castiel leave wet, hot bruising kisses all down him.   
Dean was desperately in need of some friction to take the edge off and slipped his hands slowly over Castiel’s perfectly round ass, pushing it down so as he could grind into Cas’ growing hardness. Castiel responded by roughly kissing Dean’s lips again, pushing his tongue harshly into the other man’s mouth. Dean wanted to feel every inch of the body on top of him and ran his hands up and down Castiel’s side, pausing occasionally to cup the front of Cas’ pants. He let his hands rest inside Cas’ shirt, slotting perfectly into his waist, guiding Cas to grind down harder.   
The sound of panting breaths and needy whines filled the room, neither man making much noise without knowing why. Castiel began to explore Dean’s body, pushing up his shirt so he could run his thumb over Dean’s nipple, earning a moan at the slight gesture.   
“Someone’s a little sensitive there” Cas chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss and slithered down Dean’s body to swirl his tongue across the tight buds. Dean’s body shook with pleasure and he grinded harder against Castiel.   
Castiel always got off on knowing he was treating his partner good, making his baby come for him, and he was moving his hips faster and faster against Dean’s legs, while he slipped a hand under Dean’s elastic waistband and into his boxers.   
“Castiel…” Dean breathed as Cas’ hand wrapped around Dean’s leaking cock. Castiel was much closer to coming than he’s like to admit, rutting up against Dean’s leg like a fifteen-year-old getting off for the first time.   
“I’ve got you Dean” He said endearingly, only having to stroke a few times before Dean had a look of absolute bliss on his face and Cas’ hand was covered in his come. Castiel took his hand out of Deans pants, and upon seeing the mess he made, Dean was very apologetic, taking the consideration to clean Castiel’s hands with his tongue. Castiel was so overwhelmed between the gentle sucking of his finger pads and the desire to come that the second Dean’s hand reached his crotch, Castiel had already released.   
Both men were still laying on top of each other, panting softly and calming down. Dean was first to break the silence, growing concerned with Castiel not talking.   
“That was something, man”   
“Yes it certainly was” Cas replied, thinking about how completely and utterly screwed he was for believing that he could become sexually involved with Dean without wanting to date him.   
The rest of the day went by in a blurry, sexy haze. When Cas and Dean weren’t kissing, they were eating. Castiel had been sitting on Dean’s lap kissing him slowly for twenty minutes before he needed more than grinding. Castiel broke away from the kiss and Dean looked up at him confusedly, with beautifully puffy lips and wide eyes.   
“Wouldn’t we be more comfortable on my bed?” Cas said whilst standing up and grabbing Dean’s hand, leading him into Cas’ room. Dean laid down and Castiel remembered that he was still yet to figure out what Dean’s tattoo was.   
“Do you trust me Dean?” Castiel asked needily.   
“Uhh, I guess” He replied cautiously, sitting up while doing so.  
“Good” Cas smiled, “close your eyes and let me take care of you then”.   
Dean laid back down, looking nervous.   
“Relax” whispered Castiel as he straddled Dean’s hips and leant down to kiss his throat. Dean let out a sigh and lazily laced his fingers into Castiel’s hair, tugging slightly. Cas removed Dean’s shirt and took his time kissing his way down to Dean’s body. When he reached the tattoo he traced over it slowly with his fingers and didn’t realise that he said “it’s beautiful” out loud until Dean replied.   
“Thanks, it was-uh kind of an impulse thing. My friend drew it for me and I just really wanted it… forever”   
Castiel pulled down Dean’s pants enough to see the end of the intricate vine of flowers that reached midway down his thigh. In the midst of the floral ink there were beautiful specks of blue and white with all different kinds of flowers. Near the end there were three bees all around one flower and Cas chuckled.   
After tasting the ink and leaving a trail of kisses down his side, Castiel got off of Dean and asked him to roll over. Castiel sat back on top of him, lining his erection up with Dean’s perfect ass, grinding down, making Dean moan.   
“Cas” Dean moaned “please, fuck me.”  
“Shh, the fun’s just starting” Cas smiled as he leant forward and kissed over Dean’s back, running his hands over all of the delicate flesh before him.   
“Please, Cas. I need something”   
Castiel roughly yanked Dean’s pants and boxers off and threw them across the room. He shed his own clothes just as quickly to free his aching cock. He settled back on the bed and spread Dean’s ass cheeks apart, licking a line between them.   
“Oh- Casss” Dean moaned. Castiel licked all around Dean’s hole softening the skin before inserting a finger. Dean pushed his ass back, holding himself up on elbows and knees, exposing himself to Castiel. Dean was coming undone underneath him, shaking from the effort of holding his own weight up, trapped between Castiel’s tongue licking languidly inside of him and his hand lazily pumping Dean’s length.   
“Cas, I-I’m, fuck, Cas I’m close” Dean moaned desperately.   
“mmm” Castiel hummed, still licking into Dean, now using his fingers for a stronger reaction.   
“Cas I w-wanna come, oh god, I wanna come while you fuck me”   
Castiel removed his hands and tongue and sat up.   
“As you wish” He said, kneeling behind Dean. He slowly pushed himself in, throwing his head back at the sensation of Dean being so wet and hot and warm for him. Dean grunted roughly and began to move his hips back and forth, encouraging Castiel to fuck him faster. Cas pounded him roughly and reached his hand around to stroke his lover to completion. Dean was coming within seconds, moaning loud as Castiel continued to fuck him.   
“You love coming for me, don’t you?” Cas asked, breathlessly.   
“Yes, Cas, fuck- you’re so good” Dean said encouragingly, willing to do anything to get Cas off.   
“You’re so beautiful, taking all of me- oh Dean, yes” He moaned, spilling himself into Dean.  
The two men separated and laid down next to each other, catching their breaths. After many moments of silence, Dean turned to Castiel and the two men looked into his eyes.   
“You’re not busy tomorrow, are you?” Dean asked hopefully.   
“My only plans were to fuck you senseless” Castiel jested, “but, if you had other ideas” he said, feigning to move off of the bed.   
“Oh no you don’t” Dean said as he lunged and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him close and sucking a large hickey into his neck, much bigger than the one Balthazar left.   
Yup, Cas thought to himself- I’m screwed.


	6. stage six/ appendix: trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand and with a bit of set up for some more plot at a later date (: 
> 
> I hope you guys like it- feel free to comment saying possible plot lines for this story, I'm keen to keep it going.  
> Kudos is always appreciated, and lets see if we can hit 1k reads soon- it'd make me really happy!  
> Thanks for all the reads, comments and bookmarks; you guys are all the real mvps.  
> Love ya's  
> \- Cam
> 
> (edit: i forgot to mention that chapter this was inspired by All I Want Is You by Ball Park Music. If you haven't heard of them, please check them out- they're only a small band)

As screwed as Castiel was emotionally, it was nothing in comparison with how much Dean was screwing him. If they were both home, they were having sex. Nothing was stopping them from their intense pleasure, their shared highs of each other’s bodies. For the past two weeks they had been filthily devouring each other, skipping classes and calling in sick for work just to get more kisses, more marks down their necks, more rope burn on their wrists.  
Which is why it was strange when Dean came home that Thursday, walking in, not even looking at Cas and mumbling “not in the mood” before slamming his bedroom door.  
Castiel was beyond shocked, having seen only the beautiful, lustful side of Dean for the last fortnight. He decided he should give Dean some time to relax and something to cheer him up with, opening the takeout menu drawer and wondering what the other man felt like tonight.  
-*-  
Dean wasn’t the kind of guy to throw the phrase “worst day of my life” around much, but that Thursday was a complete shit-show. After the continuous mind-blowing pleasure of his last two weeks, he wasn’t prepared to go back to the harsh realities of adult life.  
His morning class had left him feeling like a complete idiot, after his professor had embarrassed him in front of the entire class, wanting an essay Dean had no idea was due on a theory he hadn’t heard of.  
Then, there was the group of assholes who laughed at him when he spilt his lunch down the front of his white shirt, which made him late for work as he had to go home and change first.  
When he finally got there, his boss yelled at him for being late and for calling in sick three times last week because “Fucking Christ Dean, I was depending on you. I don’t even know if you can keep working here if you’re as useless as this”. He hid from her for the rest of his shift, sorting stock out the back while his head pounded and his feet ached like crazy.  
The worst part though? All he wanted was Castiel to make him feel better, which was fucking ridiculous. They were just roommates who happened to be fucking, Dean wasn’t planning on getting all sappy on the poor bastard. Which only left him with one option, he had to call it off before he had the chance to balls it up by trying to date the guy and then probably fucking that up too.  
By the time Dean did all the work he needed to, including all that he abandoned last week, he left the store with a curt nod towards his boss and the worst headache he’d ever had. Driving home was godawful. His baby was making a weird noise in the engine, he hit every red light, and there was some rotten smell making Dean gag.  
By the time he got home, he couldn’t even let himself look at Cas, and went to his room after some bullshit excuse, hoping to sleep it all away. He laid on his back, quickly checking his phone and seeing that Sam had texted him in the morning reminding him to get his prescription refilled and-  
Shit  
Dean audibly screamed when he remembered he hadn’t taken his meds that morning, making Castiel run into the room.  
“Are you alright Dean?” He asked, looking rather worried.  
“No, I’m fucking not alright Cas, I’m an idiot and a failure and probably out of a job, and worthless and forgetful-“ he took a shaky breath, “and I want to fucking die, but I can’t tell anyone that because they all freak out and put me on shit and coddle me and god damn it now I’ve dragged you into this and I’m sorry Cas, I’m so fucking sorry” Dean said angrily, hot tears rolling down his face.  
Castiel just sat down on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms, holding Dean’s head right over his own heartbeat until his tears stopped.  
“You’re okay” Castiel whispered. “You’re safe, you’re protected. Take deep breaths, everything’s okay Dean, you’re alright”.  
He soothingly rocked Dean until his breathing calmed and he sat up on his own.  
“Is there anything I can do to relax you a little Dean?” Castiel asked.  
“Water… please” Dean said in a hoarse voice, not quite meeting Cas’ eye.  
Cas left the room only to return a few moments later with a tall glass and a kind smile. Dean reached in to his bedroom drawer and took out the pills he needed, seeing the look in Cas’ eyes.  
“What have you eaten today?” Castiel asked expectantly.  
“I had a little pasta for lunch” Dean mumbled.  
“Well, there’s Thai food on its way now” Cas smiled.  
“Man, you’re too fuckin’ considerate”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing”  
“It is, because you don’t deserve to be dragged in to my shitty life” Dean said embarrassedly.  
Castiel proved him wrong by pressing a firm kiss to his lips, making Dean smile.  
There was a knock at the door, and Castiel disappeared for a moment only to return with two take out containers and cutlery.  
“How about we eat in here and watch a movie?” Cas suggested brightly, earning a happy nod from Dean. It wasn’t long before they were both full and cuddled comfortably under the covers, with a new kind of intimacy.  
-*-  
The next morning Castiel woke up first, gazing at Dean with a smile in his eyes. Dean clearly had a little more optimism today, demonstrated by the tent in his boxers. Castiel leant over and pressed a slow wake up kiss to Dean’s lips, earning a cute little half-asleep moan. Dean sleepily yawned and mumbled “mornin’” without opening his eyes. Cas was eagerly peppering kisses down Dean’s jawline and sucking into his neck.  
“Good morning Dean” Castiel said while working his mouth lower and lower down the other man’s body.  
Dean made a soft gasping noise every time Cas kissed somewhere sensitive, still in the process of waking up when Cas took off his boxers.  
Cas’ mouth sunk over Dean’s cock, the beautiful wet heat making Dean open his eyes and moan loudly. He twisted his fingers into Cas’ hair and encouraged him to bob up and down, flicking his tongue over the head and sucking ever so lightly.  
“Oh, Cas” Dean said breathlessly, just as Castiel’s teeth scraped along the underside of Dean’s cock, making him shudder.  
Dean’s hips were lifting off the bed with every movement of Cas’ wanting desperately to release the heat he has building up inside.  
Cas used one hand to roam over Dean’s body, moaning around his cock. He pulled his mouth up and leant back forward to kiss Dean deeply. Once he pulled away he let slip the only thought in his mind.  
“You’re so beautiful”  
All Cas wanted was to make Dean come, to forget about horrible days and to focus on all that they can to today. He put Dean’s cock back in his mouth, licking and sucking for all his life was worth until he could feel Dean’s hands twist in his hair harder and taste his release, swallowing every last drop.  
Dean was left panting for a moment, only to be brought back to Earth when Cas flopped down next to him. Dean kissed Castiel slowly and deeply, licking into the farthest corners of his mouth, thinking about how goddamn lucky he was to wake up next to this angel.


End file.
